Care for a Game?
by Sinisterf
Summary: Clark lies and Lex gets a little pay back with a very familiar game. Takes place after the events of Heat. Slash


Acknowledgements: Thank you to drkcherry for the quick beta and to scribblinlenore for inspiring me with her challenge.

Notes: Written for scribblinlenore's Smallville Drabble-a-Thon.

Sweat beaded on his forehead and ran down his neck to soak into the lapels of his fine silk shirt. It was too damn hot in this little farm town for nice clothes, but he wouldn't let that little fact stop him from wearing them anyways. He liked the thought of challenging nature in some small way. She could make the day hotter than hell but Lex Luthor would still wear Armani.

He tented his sweaty shirt away from his skin and attempted to fan himself with a sheaf of papers. It didn't help much, maybe nature was winning?

Apparently he was meant to suffer the trials of being attractive.

He hadn't noticed the heat as much when Desire was around. The woman was mad, but he had to admit that it was rather fun to forget with her, the heat of the day for a while in the cool confines of the wine cellar. She had a mouth that could work miracles.

He could think of another mouth that had the potential to surpass hers with just a little training. He smiled to himself, his eyes half closed as he imagined the possibilities. The papers waved a little faster, he could almost feel a breeze.

"Lex?"

He started, his eyes opening fully and the papers for a moment losing their waving rhythm before he was able to recover.

"Clark, just the man I was thinking of," Lex said smoothly with only a small smirk. If only he knew.

"Oh... really...?" Clark asked, his hands inching into his jean pockets. He obviously didn't have a clue.

Lex knew it probably said many unhealthy things about him that he found the thought of that rather exciting. Clark was so innocent! What fun it would be to educate him. And why the hell was he wearing jeans in this weather? It seemed a crime that he wasn't nude and sweaty for Lex's benefit.

"Umm... about the other day..." Clark began, breaking Lex out his reverie. Clark's eyes darted around the room. He looked anywhere but at Lex.

So now comes the lie, and of course he wouldn't look at Lex while he was doing it. Lex was sure that would change at some point.

"Yes, thank you, Clark," he said sincerely, "You were right about Desire," kill them with kindness, all smiles and congeniality. It was one of his father's tricks.

"Yeah...umm...well," Clark muttered distractedly as if he hadn't heard Lex. It took him a moment before he caught up with the conversation. He had been let off the hook.

Clark looked Lex right in the eye and smiled radiantly, "Well it wasn't really anyone's fault, she was...not normal." He answered, trailing off at the end. "So...umm...how is your back?" He recovered quickly.

Too quickly.

How could he think Lex wouldn't know? It would be insulting if Lex was not already aware of Clark's complete naivety.

"Fine Clark, it was not too damaged so it's almost completely healed." Lex placed his makeshift paper fan back on his desk and made his way to the mini-refrigerator. "Water?" He asked, pulling two bottles out and offering one to Clark.

"Thanks," Clark said, his nervousness apparently gone as he graced Lex with another smile. The awkwardness of his tone dissipated in the familiar routine of their conversation.

Lex smiled back, the bottle in his hand was so cold that condensation from the humid air collected on the glass and ran over his fingers. He thought it time for one of his own games. A little payback for the lie he had kept Clark from telling. Another familiar routine but one he thought Clark was a little less comfortable with.

He looked directly at Clark and caressed the bottle for a moment, collecting drops of water on the tips of his fingers before raising them to slowly trail down the side of his neck.

Clark swallowed thickly, his eyes tracking every movement.

"This weather is unusual," Lex remarked. He brought the bottle to his lips and drank deeply.

Clark said nothing. His eyes seemed to be in a full pitched battle with his brain. They flickered up and down, indecisive, trying to watch Lex's mouth and his throat at the same time. And didn't Lex know exactly what that was like from the other side? Clark: so much to look at and only two eyes to take it all in with.

Lex lowered the bottle again, and proceeded to toy with it suggestively, but apparently for his own amusement as Clark was still focused intently on Lex's mouth. His feet shuffled absently in place and his lips parted. His hands were bunched into fists at his side.

Was he panting slightly? How rich.

Clark started, his eyes suddenly moving from their focus on Lex's mouth to settle on the floor. Lex realized that his internal smirk must have made it to his face. He couldn't really be sorry. The guilty look on Clark's face was half the fun. It was nice to see him looking guilty for something other than lying to Lex.

Lex stepped forward, suddenly infringing into Clark's personal space, "Well Clark," he purred, leaning in further to speak in his ear.

Clark didn't look up.

"Care for a game of pool?" Lex said, brushing past Clark, and already moving towards the pool table.

Clark looked up instantly, his eyes wide and surprised. The expression on his face was like a man given a reprieve on the hour before his execution, but one that was wondering if maybe he really did want to die.

Lex would have laughed but he knew it would hurt Clark and put a premature end to his game.

"Sure Lex," Clark sighed thankfully. "It sure is hot out," he said reaching for a pool cue.

"Yes, it is," Lex replied as he chalked the tip of his own.

Clark stared and Lex smiled suggestively. He didn't mind the heat so much anymore. He had something to do, and it was much more interesting than Desire. 


End file.
